


good old-fashioned lover boy

by demonhunterknight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Romance, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: Crowley really likes Aziraphale, but with the angel still telling him they aren't even friends, and after faking his 'death' for 300 hundred years, there's a lot to catch up on.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	good old-fashioned lover boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter.

Aziraphale looked upon the demon with a look he’d never seen before, his brow arched, and slightly furrowed in the middle, his lower lip extruded ever so slightly, forming a small pout. The demon himself remained silent, waiting for him to say something, and when he didn’t he decided it was the right time to input something.

“You’re not angry, are you?” He asks, resting his hand against a shelf, and Aziraphale let out a small noise that could be described as a grunt.

“Angry, why wouldn’t I be angry, you faked your discorporation for three hundred years!” He says, his voice cracking ever so slightly looking at the demon, who simply shrugs. And Aziraphale looks away.

“And you ate my cereal” He frowns, and Crowley lets out a laugh.

“Really angel? That’s what you’re angry about, dear Satan, I’ll get you another box” He says, and quickly miracle a box of whatever it was the angel had prepared, in truth he only had a spoonful. The rest was hidden in a potted plant that Aziraphale would no doubt find later and berate him for.

“That’s not the point” Aziraphale sighs, sliding a book carefully back into it’s place on the shelf, and Crowley shrugs.

“Is there any point?” He asks, and Aziraphale closes his eyes, begging for the lord to give him strength.

“You just do what you want” He says, and Crowley scoffs.

“That’s the whole point, I’m a demon remember” He waves his hand about, gesturing at himself, and then at Aziraphale. “And you’re an angel” He adds, almost sadly. But Aziraphale doesn’t say anything his gaze staying on the place he just put the book, refusing to meet Crowley’s gaze. Before taking a deep breath.

“You should leave” He states, softly.

“You don’t mean that” Crowley says, cautiously, watching as the angel almost shakes.

“I do” He says, moving his head to look at the demon, eyes full of sorrow and his shoulders hunched, he looks away, unable to look him in the eyes. “Gabriel will be here any moment….” He trails off, and Crowley nods, looking around the room, before shifting from foot to foot.

“Right…. Then I’ll just be going then” He says, and Aziraphale nods, turning away from the demon. Who turns towards the door, as he reaches for the doorknob he turns back and starts to speak.

“For what it’s worth…. I missed you” He says, and opens the door, just as Aziraphale turns around, eyes wide, and he bites his lip, shaking his head.

Why were emotions just so damn complicated?

Aziraphale hadn’t seen Crowley in two weeks, he had presumed he was doing some sort of temptation, for Hell. But in reality he knew it was because of him.

 **I think you should leave**.

**For what it’s worth. I missed you.**

He sighs, hanging his head down, before standing up, determined. He brushes down his jacket, and heads to the front of the store. Pulling at the door as it opens and stepping out onto the bustling Soho street.

He turns his head, looking left and right, as busy day goers pass buy, a few knocking into him as he walks forward, until a woman laden with shopping bags pushes right into him, pushing him sprawling directly into the road, his shoulders hit the ground with a thud, and the sky above him rumbles, splashes of water hitting his face, and he groans, hearing a car door slam shut, and the sight of footsteps coming into view.

“Angel!” He hears the panicked voice of a man, and he frowns, closing his eyes, and feeling himself being pulled upwards.

“Angel!” The voice repeats, shaking him by the shoulders, and he opens his eyes, a flash of red hair appearing before him and he frowns.

“Crowley?” He asks, and the man sighs.

“Thank Satan” He mumbles, pulling him to his feet, Aziraphale stumbles for a moment, before sighing and rubbing his head.

“Are you okay?” Crowley asks, his hand still on Aziraphale’s shoulder, and the angel looks up at him, a soft frown forming on his face, his brows knitting together in confusion.

“I feel like I got hit by a car….” He mumbles, and Crowley looks guilt.

“You did…..” He admits, and Aziraphale watches him, before glancing behind him, seeing the Bentley a few paces behind.

“What I did? And it was your car…” He states, and Crowley nods, before taking him by the elbow and pulling him back towards the bookshop.

“What the hell were you doing in the middle of the road” He accuses, and Aziraphale looks down, embarrassed.

“I was going to find you” He mutters, and Crowley stares at him.

“You were what?” He asks, not sure whether he had heard him correctly.

“I was going to find you!” He says, louder, almost angrily, and Crowley steps back.

“But you told me to leave” He says, pain evident in his voice, and he coughs, in an attempt to clear his throat, as if it hadn’t bothered him. And Aziraphale clenches and unclenches his hands.

“I didn’t mean it” He says, softly, watching the demon, and Crowley looks up.

“I know” He says, a smirk forming on his face, and Aziraphale frowns.

“But you never showed up… I thought” He trails off and Crowley shrugs.

“I had some Hell stuff to take care of, apocalypse and all” He says, and Aziraphale nods, suddenly embarrassed.

“Ah right well then…” He says, and Crowley smiles at him.

“You know, we’re still standing in the rain” He points out, and Aziraphale looks up, blinking as droplets of rain hit him in the face.

“It would appear so” He says, smiling at Crowley, who steps forward, and opens the door to the bookshop, gesturing for Aziraphale to enter, who does. Smiling at Crowley as he does.


End file.
